Sibling Argument
is the seventy-fourth episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. It reveals the truth behind Anzu Izumi's experimentation by . Synopsis Sawa finally returns to Sento and the others, she decided to reveal the reason why she became a spy for Nanba. Sento then begins to ask Anzu's true motives after she is being accused for all of the deaths that happened in Touto. Plot TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * : * : * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: |高杉 真宙|Takasugi Mahiro}} * |稲森 真由|Inamori Mayu}}: |中山 絵梨奈|Nakayama Erina}} * : Build Cast * |桐生戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjyō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * |石動 美空|Isurugi Misora}}: |高田 夏帆|Takada Kaho}} * |滝川 紗羽|Takigawa Sawa}}: |滝 裕可里|Taki Yukari}} Notes *'Count at episode end:' Fullbottles= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Shoubousha, Soujiki, Light, Lock, Ragna-mail *'Bottles in Ryuga's Possession:' Dragon *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo **Inorganic: Reizoko, Launcher, Robot *'Bottles in Blood Stalk's Possession:' Cobra *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' Watch, Bakudan, Bat *'Bottles in Anzu's Possession:' **Organic: Tora, Kujira, Zombie, Shinigami **Inorganic: Jet, Game, Bike |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 68. *This episode's plot is similar to the episode, " ", both episodes reveal the true motives of a benefactor who is related to the protagonist: both are individuals as pawns for revenge: **Shroud intends to have Terui and Philip to become Double CycloneAccelXtreme through hatred. While Anzu, however uses Shingetsu, and the Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe by extension as a front to eliminate anyone who is connected to Faust. **Both of their objectives involves a revenge by proxy scheme: Shroud is revealed to be indirectly responsible for the deaths of Ryu Terui's family through Shinkuro Isaka, as Anzu is to being the mastermind of the deaths of and , the latter of which is Night Rogue, the leader of Faust. Unlike Shroud, Anzu succeeds in her objective in killing an individual related to Faust. **Shroud is confronted by Terui for her actions (after learning the truth from ), and later by , the same with Anzu when she confesses her actions to Sento. Ultimately, Anzu ends up being hated by not only Sento, but as well as Ryuga, Sawa, and Misora. **In the end, Shroud decides to respect Terui's decision to fight as a Rider without the power of hatred and regrets her part for the death of latter's family. Anzu decides to redeem herself after expressing her regret for her actions. External Links *Episode 74 at FanFiction.Net